Revenge
by shiki94
Summary: Based around the encounter between AJ and Kaitlyn on the 12/18/12 episode of SmackDown. AJ thinks she's on top of the world until someone comes along who brings her down from her pedestal. I know this summary sucks, so read on if you'd like. AJxKaitlyn FEMSLASH Don't like, don't read.


**This is just my whole thought process on the whole exchange that happened on SmackDown yesterday between AJ and Kaitlyn. (Btw, I cannot be the only person slowly getting pissed with how the WWE is using AJ now.) Anyways, I own nothing used in this story. The only thing I own is the idea behind it. Enjoy and, as always, read and review. =)**

* * *

AJ Lee was walking around the backstage area after having finished the MizTV segment earlier in the show. She was proud of the fact that she and Dolph were together and she was walking around backstage when she saw a familiar head of black and blonde hair.

"Hey Kaitlyn," AJ said, walking over to her former friend.

"Huh? Oh, hi AJ," Kaitlyn said as her former friend made her way towards her.

"Did you see MizTV earlier in the show?" AJ asked.

"Not really. I was too busy trying to looking through some Tweets on my phone. Why? Should I have been watching?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well, since you were too wrapped up in yourself to even see Big E take care of the Miz for saying such nasty things about me," AJ said.

"Sounds interesting, but you can't really blame Miz for speaking the truth," Kaitlyn said.

"And exactly what kind of truth are you talking about?" AJ asked, stepping forward as the 'crazy' look she was known for began to cross her face.

"I'm talking about the fact that he was actually making sense about asking whether Dolph really wanted to be on the crazy train. I mean after all, it seems like that's what most of your career has been. Just one long train of guys being with you and leaving you. I mean, you make Jenna Jameson look like the virgin Mary for Christ's sake," Kaitlyn said, enough venom in her voice to make AJ tremble a little.

"Oh really? Well, at least I do have fans. I mean, the last thing of any relevance you did was feud with Vickie on NXT. And now look where you are, just in one nothing match after another," AJ said mockingly.

"I'd rather be in nothing matches than look like a demented whore," Kaitlyn spat. "I can't believe at some point I even tried to be your friend after Daniel left you. Now I'm glad I don't hang with many people here."

Hearing her say this made AJ tear up slightly, but then shake it off as Kaitlyn walked away saying "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a title match against Eve next." AJ snapped and ran at Kaitlyn, grabbing her from behind and throwing her up against the wall, hands around her throat.

"So, you really think I'm a demented whore, huh? Who's to say that if I were to just beat you up right now, you'd even get to fully compete in your title match?" AJ asked, smirking.

"I'd say I'd still get to compete, and I can overpower you, young sapling," Kaitlyn said, looking down at AJ.

"And what exactly makes you think you've got any hope in trying to do something to stop me?" AJ asked.

"Because, I can do _this_," Kaitlyn said, grabbing both of AJ's hands and switching their positions so that she was holding AJ against the wall, hands raised above her head. Kaitlyn only laughed as AJ squirmed trying to break free.

"Let me go Kaitlyn! Or I swear, I will scream so loud that Dolph and Big E will come running and they will get rid of you!" AJ yelled.

"Oh, they won't be a problem. I got Alex and Cody to take care of them. I'd imagine that right about now, your new boy toys are all tied up by now," Kaitlyn said with a devious smile, causing AJ to immediately grow pale with fear.

"So, what are you gonna do to me? Beat me up?" AJ asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Oh no, my little spitfire. I'm going to do something to you that's a long time coming," Kaitlyn said.

Before AJ could say anything, Kaitlyn immediately leaned in and roughly began to kiss her. AJ tried to wriggle away from the taller woman, but her efforts were in vain, seeing as how Kaitlyn had an iron grip on her wrists. As the kiss went on, the more AJ tried to fight, the more she got enveloped in it. She had never felt what seemed like such raw emotion come from a kiss with any of the other men she's kissed, not from Punk, not from Daniel, not from Cena, not from Dolph, and certainly not from Kane. Suddenly, she felt what she was guessing was Kaitlyn's other hand roaming down her body, feeling her curves and tracing patterns on the skin that was exposed from the shirt that she had on. AJ started to moan from the combination of Kaitlyn's hand and her lips working their magic on her. Then, suddenly, she felt Kaitlyn's hand move down into her shorts, past the slightly soaked cotton of her underwear and slowly making a trail around her opening. AJ sucked in a breath at this sudden contact as a shudder ran up her spine.

"Oh fuck Kaitlyn," AJ said.

"What is it? Does little AJ like the way my fingers are working you right now?" Kaitlyn said, mischievously.

"Oh god, yes. Feels so good right now," AJ said, breathlessly.

"Then you are gonna love what I'm gonna do to you next," Kaitlyn said.

"What are you-Oh fuck!" AJ said, as Kaitlyn slid two fingers into her and began to rapidly push in and pull out of her. All AJ could feel was earth-shattering bliss from the steady and rough force of the fingers of her former friend. She wanted desperately to reach out to her, to show her that there was a part of her that wanted to be friends again, but at the moment that was an impossibility as moans and gasps slipped out of her. The next thing AJ knew, she had came moaning from the orgasm that was crashing it's way through her at the hands of Kaitlyn. Before she knew it, Kaitlyn had pulled her fingers out and let go of her wrists to let her fall to the floor.

Licking her fingers clean seductively, Kaitlyn cast a glance at the orgasm-wracked and panting AJ and said "Wow, that was easy. And just so you know, you totally proved my point that you're turning into a whore. With all of the moaning you did, I'm amazed that no one had come to see what the deal was. But, then again, I hate to be interrupted, so I'm glad that I got to finish what I started. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got my big title match next. Until next time," before walking away.

As soon as AJ could get her breathing under control, all she could do was look around to find that Kaitlyn was gone. She didn't know whether to feel angry about the fact that Kaitlyn forced herself onto to her or to chase after her and beg to be friends with her again after that. What she did know was that she'd never make Kaitlyn mad ever again.

* * *

**I'm aware that femslash isn't the most popular thing to read, but I felt the need to turn the plot bunnies that have been assaulting my brain into this one-shot.**


End file.
